


授权汉化：〈斯内普的秘密〉

by JonWhite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Metro Snape, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonWhite/pseuds/JonWhite
Summary: 一天，哈利问了他的新监护人一个我们一直好奇的问题——斯内普是怎么样做到让他的长袍随便翻腾的呢？
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	授权汉化：〈斯内普的秘密〉

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiromenanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiromenanz/gifts).
  * A translation of [Snape's Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208804) by [Kiromenanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiromenanz/pseuds/Kiromenanz). 



“你怎么办到的？”

斯内普正专心往某种玫瑰色的药水中添加蝶翼的粉末，他无心回应，但顿了一秒，以示他听见了。

哈利坐在一把凳子上，距实验台够远。如果斯内普真把药水搞砸了估计不至于赖他。当斯内普把他软禁在一个固定区域时，哈利抱怨，他又不会把霉运染到魔药上，而且他也不会糟践了药材或坩埚。但是，斯内普一意孤行（众所周知，不听长辈言，吃亏在眼前）。“我听你的还真就见了鬼了。”魔药教授低声咕哝说。哈利无语凝噎。他现在确实被官方判给斯内普了。

“你刚说什么？”斯内普不耐烦地问。

哈利悠着腿，谨慎地没让运动鞋碰凳子，他知道斯内普烦他那么做。

“我说，你是怎么让你的袍子飘得那么随心所欲的啊？你是不是有什么秘诀？还是你练过？”

斯内普狐疑地瞪着他。“这个问题真的蠢绝了。在我正式回应你之前，你先把那双苍蝇腿停下——别晃了，烦死了。”

哈利噘着嘴照做。“这个问题很正常，好吧？”他没好气地说。

斯内普往药剂中勾兑了最后一样东西（哈利没注意。他对魔药没兴趣，而且他还忙着噘嘴呢）然后转过身来。他依在实验台边，抱胸打量着跟前这只半大的小崽子。

“别嘟嘴了。”他呵斥道，“你又不是五岁小孩了。”

“我没嘟嘴！”

斯内普拧眉。“你要谋财害命吗？”[1]

“我没有！”

“哈利·斯内普！你这表现简直就跟蹒跚学步差不多，你要不要奶嘴和尿不湿，啊？”

哈利摇头像拨浪鼓。“用不着！”

然后，他看着斯内普脸上越来越多的假笑，禁不住打了个寒噤。

“行吧，如果你真想那么做，随便你。”他冷淡地说，但近乎强弩之末。

他挺直身子，努力让自己看起来像个成年人。但是，看到斯内普抽搐嘴角时，哈利叹了口气。

“好啦，你赢了。”

斯内普挑了挑眉，“那当然。你最好记住我总常胜不败。”

斯内普开始清理坩埚，并把神秘液体装瓶。

“就该求别人收养我的。”哈利跳下凳子，阴沉地咕哝着说。斯内普没有理会他，但哈利知道他听见了，几分钟后斯内普转过头看着他，仍然挂着满脸讥笑。

“悔之晚矣。接下来的几年，我教你三思而后行。”

哈利在他老师背后翻着白眼。“只有你才会设法把收养变成生命教育。”

西弗勒斯·斯内普往门口走。“活到老，学到老。现在，请问，我们的‘十万个为什么’饿了么？”

哈利拉着脸忙不迭跟在他的监护人后边，“我要吃意大利面！而且，好奇有什么错啊？这说明我好学啊。”然后他忽然想起了什么，再次怒发冲冠。“你还得告诉我你袍子到底怎么飘起来的！是练功搞出来的还是拿魔法弄出来的？”

斯内普冷哼一声。“是也不是，斯内普先生。这纯属是一门精密艺术，顺便说一句，这还是你永远也学不会的技能之一。”

现在轮到哈利冷哼了。

“无所谓，这也没什么大不了的。”

斯内普突然转身，哈利差点撞上他。黑眼睛和绿眼睛相遇，魔药大师的神色变得格外肃穆。

“别低估艺术，哈利·斯内普。这没那么手到擒来。”

然后，他大步穿过走廊，他的养子独自沉思。哈利迈开脚步，他想，斯内普可能真的有练过很长一段时间的功夫。

他一直都很戏多。

**Author's Note:**

> [1] And you are wasting my time.  
> 这里意译为“你要谋财害命吗？”灵感源于“浪费别人的时间等于谋财害命。”——鲁迅
> 
> * * *
> 
> 一切荣誉归原作者和原文！
> 
> 如果你喜欢这篇文，请别忘了对Kiromenanz表达你的感情！


End file.
